criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Stormy Weather
Village At Fire 'is a case featured in Season 1 of ''Criminal Case, appearing as the 25th case of the game. It takes place in the Winter Fields, a district based in Fario. Plot While the teams were talked about the Fire Spirits, Diego came and said that they need to evacuate because Tornado is close to the Winter Fields, but at that moment Chief came and said that Diego and the player should go to the Anderson Ranch because another murder happened. There they found that Greg F Anderson's son, Julian Anderson was stabbed to death. It was discovered that Julian, shortly before he died was visited by, Diego's future father-in-law, Sheriff Roy Loukas who said that Julian was always problematic kid but he never thought that he would end dead. It's also found that Julian was in a secret relationship with Troy Norton but also the team flagged and his sister Melissa Anderson. Later on, Mia came and informed the team that Travis Farmer, district reeve, want to demolish Andersons Field, coincidently the last place where Julian was before the murder. Travis said that he didn't mean to contaminate the crime scene but that he needs to destroy everything that can help tornado in destruction. While investigations his death, the player found the murder weapon inside animals poop, but also that his father, Geg, didn't like him so much due to the insulting flyer he made. Also, it's discovered that Troy had a very bad argument with the victim and that laded the team to have an eye on him. While recapping the case, Elvin approached Diego and the player telling that they will need to finish this fast because Tornado is very close to the Winter Fields. The team moved their investigation and searched cornfields again and find missing clues. There they found that Sheriff Loukas tried to warn Julian with a package of rat poison that someone after him, unsuccessfully. Also, the team discovered that Travis paid Julian to destroy one of his own farms so people of Winter Fields can evacuate. When the player and Diego got enough evidence, they arrest Greg F Anderson, Julian's father, for the murder. Greg tried to avoid evidence against him, but later he confessed. He said that Julian was not worth to have Anderson's name. Because of his gay relationship and because Julian was weak and soft, always kind made him very, very angry. He said that last drop was when he cought Julian who wanted to burn a Barn. Then he took a knife and stabbed him to death. Judge York, because Greg showed no regretting, sentenced him to 30 years in jail. Post-trial, Phillip approached the player and said that Lena sent him to help in solving Fire Spirits problem and they decided to ask Greg if he knows something about that. He said that Julian was maybe a memeber he doesn't really care about that. The team searched Barns and found a money and a bite by Troy who said that he is a Fire Spirit, but that burning a Barn was Julian decision. Meanwhile, Mia and the player offered help to Travis, after tornados damage. They searched a cornfields and found whole sack of cornfields who saved Winter Fields Summary Victim: * [[Julian Anderson|'''Julian Anderson]] (found stabbed at his family Ranch) Murder Weapon: * Knife Killer: * Greg F Anderson Suspects Gref F Anderson (Victims Father) Profile *Greg chew nicotine gum. *Greg eats pizza. *Greg eats chili. Appearance * Greg wers brown. Roy Loukas (Sheriff) Profile *Roy eats pizza. *Roy eats chili. Appearance * Roy wears brown. Troy Norton (Victims boyfriend) Profile *Troy chew nicotine gum. *Troy eats pizza. *Troy eats chili. Melissa Anderson (Victims sister) Profile *Melissa chew nicotine gum. *Melissa eats pizza. Appearance * Melissa wears brown. Travis Farmer (District Reeve) Profile *Travis chew nicotine gum. *Travis eats pizza. *Travis eats chili. Appearance * Travis wears brown. Quasy-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile * The Killer chew nicotine gum. * The Killer eats pizza. * The Killer eats chili. * The Killer wears brown. * The Killer has HH blood type. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Anderson Ranch (Clues: Victims body, bricks, Ticket; New Suspect: Greg F Anderson) * Examine Bricks (Result: Victim's Glove) * Examine Ticket (Result: Fine; New Suspect: Roy Loukas) * Inform Greg F Anderson about his son's death (Anderson Ranch Searched; New Crime Scene: Victims bedroom) * Talk with Roy Loukas about the Fine for the victim (Prerequisite: Fine recovered) * Investigate Victims Bedroom (Prerequisite: Greg interrogated; Clues: Love Letters, broken plastic) * Examine Love Letters (Result: Name; New Suspect: Troy Norton) * Examine broken plastic (Result: Fake badge; New Suspect: Melissa Anderson) * Inform Troy Norton about his boyfriend death (Prerequisite: Name recovered) * Talk with Melissa about her brother (Prerequisite: Fake badge restored) * Analyze Victim's Glove (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer chew nicotine gum) * Autopsy Victims Body (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats pizza) * Move to the next chapter (1 star) Chapter 2 * New Crime Scene: Cornfields * New Suspect. Travis Farmer * Interrogate Travis farmer about his decisions (Profile Updated: Travis chew nicotine gum) * Investigate Cornfields (Clues: Box of Corns, Animal faeces) * Examine Box of Corns (Result: Flyer) * Examine Animal Faeces (Result: Bloody Knife) * Question Greg about insulting poster towards his son (Prerequisite: Box of Corn searched; Profile Updated: Greg chew nicotine gum and eats pizza) * Analyze Bloody Knife (12:00:00; Murder weapon classified: Knife; Attribute: The Killer eats chili pappers; New Crime Scene: Clothing Chest) * Investigate Clothing Chest (Prerequisite: Knife analyzed; Clues: Video Camera, Trash Can) * Examine Video Camera (Result: Unlocked Camera) * Examine Trash Can (Result: Pregnancy Test) * Qustion Troy about the fight (Prerequisite: Camer unlocked; Profile Updated: Troy chew nicotine gum, eats pizza and chili) * Analyze Pregnancy test (12:00:00) * Conform Melissa about her pregnancy test (Prerequisite: Pregnancy test analyzed; Profile Updated: Melissa chew nicotine gum and eats pizza) * Move to the next chapter (0 stars) Chapter 3 * New Crime Scene: Tractors * Investigate Tractors (Clues: Dirty Box, Egg Basket Lebel, Money roll) * Examine dirty box (Result: Rat Poison) * Examine Lebel (Result: Message) * Examine Money roll (Result: Saliva) * Question Sheriff Loukas about the Rat Poison (Prerequisite: Text recovered; Profile Updated: Roy eats pizza and chili) * Interrogate Greg about the lebel (Prerequisite: Lebel text recovered; Profile Updated: Greg eats chili) * Analyze Saliva (03:00:00) * Question Travis about his Saliva on the Money (Prerequisite: Saliva analyzed; Profile Updated: Travis eats pizza and chili; New Crime Scene: Barns) * Investigate Barns (Prrequisite. all tasks above; Clues: Rake, Horse feeder) * Examine Rake (Result: Brown Fibers) * Examine Horse Feeder (Result: Blood wheat) * Analyze Brown Fibers (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears brown) * Analyze Bloody Wheat (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has HH Blood type) * Arrest the Killer NOW! * Move to Operation Fire 3/5 (1 star) Operation: Fire 3/5 * See what Phillip wants * See what Mia wants * Visit Greg in prison (Prerequisite: Phillip interrogated; Reward: Burger) * Offer help to Travis (Prerequisite: Mia interrogated) * Investigate Barns (Prerequsite: Greg interrogated; Clues: Packagepackage) * Investigate Cornfields (Prerequisite: Travis interrogated; Clues: Sack) * Examine Money package (Result: Note) * Examine Sack (Result: Corn Seeds) * Analyze Note (06:00:00) * Analyze Corns seeds (03:00:00) * Question Troy about the note (Prerequisite: Note analyzed; Reward: Fire brooch) * Tell Travis a good news (Prerequisite: Seeds analyzed; Reward: 20 000 coins) * Move to the next case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Fario Category:Winter Fields